Tu hi to mera dost hain
by Princess Angelina-SRIJA
Summary: Hi guys!its a story on our duo,Tarika & love of CID team...their bonding!Abhijeet is ill & Daya is taking care of him...its a OS...plsssss read & must review...peep into the story...


**A/N:HI GUYS…I AM HERE AGAIN…..BAAS MAN KIYA KI DUO KE UPAR KUCH LIKHU…SO HERE IS MY ANOTHER DUO SHOT….**

**THANKS TO ALL FOR YOUR REVIEWS IN "HAI JONOON"…THANKS A LOT…..LOVES FOR YOU…..**

**NOW PLSSS PEEP INTO THIS STORY…..JUST A SMALL IDEA BASED STORY….NO SPECIAL LOGIC AT ALL!**

**HERE WE GO….PLSSS ENJOY…..**

A man was sleeping peacefully…but at a sudden jerk he got up…..he was wet & sweating…his lips were trembling…"ne…nehi…nehi ya nehi ho sakta…..Da….Dayaaaaaaaa…."

Daya came at a run…..saw his condition & hugged him tightly…rubbed his hairs…

Daya:Abhi…..Abhi…kya hua?haan…..tum..tum thik ho?

Abhi:Daya…Daya….

Daya(separate him & hold him by his shoulder):Abhi…..daro mat…..baas swapna dekha tumne….kuch bhi nehi hua…main hu na…

Abhi(hold his head):aahh!mera sar….to wo swapna tha…tu thik hai na yaar?

Daya:haan jab mera Abhi mere sath hai to muse kuch ho sakta hai kya?hmmm…..kya boss..bukhar me bhi tumhe meri fikar rehti hai…..

He lied him down…rubbed his head…."Abhi…..sone ki kosis karo….plss….aur dard nehi hoga…main balm laga ta hu…"

He applied balm…last night Abhi had a high fever & head pain too…..Daya was really sad to see his Abhi's condition…but he was trying his best to be strong…..

Daya:so jao boss!main abhi ata hu…..

But Abhi hold his hand….."plss yaar mat ja…Daya plss…"

Daya(sit beside him):acha….acha ok….main tumhare pass hi hu….par chalo tum ankh bandh karo….cmn…be a good boy….

Abhi slept due to extreme weakness….suddenly his ph rang….he came out from the room & picked it up…

Daya:haan sir….

Acp:Daya Abhijeet thik hai?

Daya:sir bukhar hai aur weakness bhi….par main sambhal lunga…itna to Abhijeet se sikh hi gaya…..

Acp:are haan waise bhi mera sher itna kamzoor nehi hai!ok main abhi rakhta hu…take care..

Daya:jee sir…..no tension…I will take care of him..

Acp:must take care of yourself to beta…

Daya:yes sir!

The ph got cut….

Daya smiled & prepared meal for him….made soup for Abhijeet…and went towards his room….saw Abhi sleeping…his face was pale…..he placed his hand on his head & called softly…"boss….plss ek baar utho…."

Tears came in his eyes by seeing his friend's pale & weak face…..

Abhi slowly opened his eyes….he tried to get up..Daya helped him to seat properly….

Abhi(slow voice):Daya tu ro raha hai?yaar main thik hu…..

Daya(removed tears):are haan main janta hu….agar tumhe kuch hoga to mera khayal kaun rakhega?wo to bas abhi tum off duty ho….

Abhi smiled in reply…

Daya:cmn boss…ye soup pilo…jaldi…thanda ho gaya…

Abhi ate a little….he slept again due to weakness…Daya gave him medicines...Daya took his meal & started reading a book…while reading he too slept…..

After some time the door bell rang…Daya got up in hurry n opened the door…saw ACP,Salunkhe  
& Tarika…..he smiled n welcomed them.."are sir….aaplog…..ayo Tarika…sir ayiye…"

**They all came…**

Acp:Daya Abhijeet….

Daya:wo to so raha tha…..abhi sayad uth gaya hai….Doctor saab aye hai to check kar lena….

Salunkhe:main kyu bhai!agar Tarika check karegi to uska bukhar jaldi thik hoga…kyu?

Tarika blushed….they smiled..

Daya:chaliye sir….

They went to his room…saw Abhijeet looking at the window…..

Acp went near to him & placed his hand on his head…Abhi looked at him..he was happy to see them…..

Abhi:sir aaplog?

He tried to get up but ACP stopped him while saying.."are Abhijeet beta plss….rehne do….tum plss lete raho…"

Acp:kaisa feel kar rahe ho ab?

Abhi:sir im fine…Daya na sach me bada ho gaya hai…..kitna khayal rakha mera…..

Daya:sir aplog rukiye…main coffee le ata hu…

**He went….**

Salunkhe:chalo bhai acha hua tum thik ho…warna main tang kiska khichunga?

Abhi:kya sir!apko kab muse tang karne ka nehi sujta?humesa piche pade rehte hai….

Salunkhe:acha bhai humse hi baat kar rahe ho!Tarika ji is also present …

Acp:hmmm,,,chal yaar hum Daya ko dekhte hai….bechara akela hai…..

**They went…**

Tarika:so how re you now?

Abhi:fit n fine…apko dekhke to aur bhi acha ho gaya…

Tarika(laughed):oh Abhijeet!tum kabhi baaz nehi ayoge…..

Abhi:are nehi sach….

Tarika:pata hai!well…I missed u..

Abhi:really?

Tarika:hmmm…really….

Meantime Daya entered….."ahem ahem!"

Tarika:are Daya…ayo na….

Daya:wo ap ayiye coffee is ready…sir bula rahe hai…Salunkhe saab bhi..

Abhi(murmur):humesha bich me ye Salunkhe sir aajate hai…pata nehi kis janam ka badla utha raha hai?

Tarika:kuch kaha tumne?

Abhi:main?nehi to….kuch nehi..

Tarika:chalo main ati hu…..

She went with Daya….

**After 15 mins** they all came to meet him….

Acp:apna khayal rakhna Abhijeet….buro ka tension mat lena!hum sambhal lenge….ok?

Abhi:ok sir!

Salunkhe:bhai aab jaldi thik bhi ho jao…tere bina suni suni hai ye lab!

All laugh at his comment…..

Tarika:take care u both & get well soon Abhijeet….bye…

Abhi:bye…..

They went…then duo took their dinner…..

**In Abhijeet's room….**

They were talking…

Daya:boss!plss yaar bukhar thora kam hua to tum udne lag gaye!ab so bhi jao…

Abhi:kya yaar!pura din to so hi raha tha….aab baat karte hai…

Daya:acha lekin ye medicine lene ke baad…

He gave him medicins….after taking it Abhi felt dizziness…as it was the high power medicine…

Daya:chalo Abhi…so jao…

Abhi slept….Daya too slept in couch as he was so much concerned about Abhijeet…

They slept peacefully…..

**GOOD NIGHT MERE PYAARE DUO & ALL THE READERS…**

**A/N:PLSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS REVIEW…..ANY IDEA OF OS?HEARTILY WELCOME!BUT PLSSS THE ONES WHO GAVE ME THE STORY IDEAS THANKS HEARTILY BUT I WILL TRY IT AFTER SOMETIME….BCS I AM REALLY BUSY IN STUDY…**

**BUT OS IDEA IS WELCOME….STORY IDEA IS ALSO WELCOME….**

**THANKS FOR READING!PLSS COMMENT….THANKS FOR GIVING ME YOUR PRECIOUS TIME…..TAKE BLESS YOU ALL…..**

**YOUR'S SRIJA…..**


End file.
